


Drawing

by JohnAlpaqa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa
Summary: Set after action of the movies, Michelle and Peter are dating for some time, I think they are 17 or something in this fic. Michelle draws her boyfriend.





	Drawing

Not long after sounds of water from the shower stopped, bathroom door opened and Peter walked out, wearing nothing but a towel on his hips, looking like a greek god or some shit. A hero, probably. She wondered why was he even wearing the towel, it wasn’t like she haven’t seen him naked before or anything. She asked just that and he said nothing, but took the towel off.  
"Can I draw you?"  
He looked surprised after hearing her question.  
"What? Now? Why?"  
"You look good and I feel like I want to draw you. You don’t have anything better to do anyway, you can pose."  
He smiled and said: "Actually, I thought about making out with you".  
"No, that’s better. Sit on my computer chair, I’ll find something to draw with."  
He sat on the chair, looking half awkward and half amused. The mix she often witnessed when they were alone and not properly dressed.  
She had her notebook and pencils in her bedside table, so she didn’t even have to stand. The sun just got a bit brighter and shone through the window beside her on her boyfriend. Perfect. She got more comfortable and started drawing.  
"Should I look at the same place all the time or can I move?"  
"You can look wherever, but don’t move your head too much, you’re a perfect half-profile."  
She felt like Michelangelo or some other renaissance dude, or better antique. It wasn’t like she was drawing her boyfriend after he took shoower in her bathroom (probably laughing at her Kim Possible rug), it was like she was drawing the idea of perfect human body as old as western culture. Awfully sexist, ableistic and racist idea, she couldn’t skip that, but she also couldn’t help feeling connected to artists throughout ages. Thinking about his perfectly looking body she started to consider all the other ways he was perfect. He is good, strong, compassionate and smart was not enough to describe his intellect. That spider could not choose anyone better. She also couldn’t.  
Ah yes, the spider. She often forgot he wasn’t always like this. All his strenght and weird abilities came from an accident. It must have been interesting, from lack of a better word, to go from a despiced nerd to a textbook example of masculinity, to change between them on a daily basis. He is even in this sausage party called the Avengers now.  
Drawing his muscles she was feeling kind of shitty, because the same idea of masculinity, that was making Peter so hot now, was responsible for people bullying him when he was younger and even now sometimes. It is kinda funny now, when some jerks try to threaten him, while he is a fucking avanger, but it’s not only about him, it’s about all the boys somehow not meeting the standards set by toxic masculinity, about our shitty culture.  
And now this nice, caring, sweet nerd in front of her is setting standards for young boys all around the world, but not as himself, as a personification of what is wrong with the world. Hope they will at least learn something about helping others from that. Surely they will never know how much he loves his aunt and how much mindwork he does to hide his second life from her. He showers and changes at his girlfriend’s place, so there is less risk she’ll see him in spider-man’s clothing. That and she has a balcony of her own, so it’s just very easy to sneak. That and he just wants to.  
And how sexist this culture is is another neverending topic, it’s not like she would gain in the appearance alongside gaining strenght. It’s not what people want from women. God, it’s shitty. Nonetheless his abs are really hot. Her attraction also comes from the culture she was raised in and she knows that, but still.  
He looks so good she starts to wonder if she shouldn’t get some complexes about her looks, but the thought is so utterly bizarre she abandons it quickly. She just couldn’t find it in her to care about how she looks like. And it wasn’t like she was so sure she looks good or anything, she had the whole list of things people tell her are wrong with her, like small breasts and stuff, but she just does not care. But whatever.  
He doesn’t even fit with the rest of the Avengers. Okay, she knows only one other avenger, but she doesn’t like him, they were talking about it a few times already. Her and Peter of course, not her and Tony Stark. She can perfectly see why Peter is so thrilled by his attention, she can also see why Iron Man made his son out of her boyfriend. Both geniuses, both heroes, both orphans, but one of them a billionaire and the other a nice boy from Queens, with a potential to be like the first one. Be like a weapon dealer capitalist scum. It’s just disgusting – this man seeing himself in Peter Parker. Just not right. And she understands why succesfull businessman seeing himself in you is the biggest opportunity in a lifetime, but it’s so scary.  
He is at the top of the world and she is very happy for him, really, but what if the top of the world is not very nice, it’s the top of not very nice world to begin with. Well, then it’s not nice anywhere and she shouldn’t worry. But she just does, okay?  
She’s almost finished, drawing his still wet hair forming curls on his forehead. She wants very much to stroke them, so she decides the drawing’s not gonna be very detailed, that way she’ll be done faster. Ultimately drawing came out pretty well, so she showed it to him.  
"So I can talk now?"  
"I’ve never said you cannot talk, just that you cannot move, you moron" she says mockingly. He comes closer unruffled and takes the notebook from her.  
"Looks nice" he says, puts the drawing on the bedside table and joins her on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I hope it's understandable.


End file.
